La subasta
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, escuchaba murmullos leves a lo lejos. No sabia donde estaba y que iba a ser de él./ Shizaya Lemon :D Reviews?


_Holaa! :D Aqui les tengo un nuevo fic de Shizuo e Izayaa!_

_Este fic se lo dedico a Ariasu-sama, que le gusta el Shizaya tanto como a mí! Esperoo que lo disfrutes Ariasu! Y ustedes tambieen! :D_

_Los personajes no me perteneces. Nanuu-Chan :D_

* * *

Sentía sus manos entumecidas detrás de su espalda, sus ojos se encontraban tapados por una venda, al igual que su boca. Tenía frío, su pantalón se lo habían quitado al igual que su remera, pero por alguna razón le pusieron de nuevo su chaqueta que no lo protegía bastante del frío que había en el lugar.

Recordaba que estaba caminando por los oscuros callejones de Ikebukuro cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, con rapidez giro mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para agarrar sus navajas, un ruido detrás de él lo alerto pero fue demasiado tarde, sintió unos brazos que inmovilizaron los suyos con mucha fuerza. Intento mirar quien era su agresor pero un pañuelo con un extraño olor fue colocado en su nariz dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

-Aquí está el dinero que debía- Dijo un hombre entregando una gran suma de dinero a Tom.

-Gracias-Contesto mientras guardaba el dinero en un maletín, para luego despedirse.

Salió de la oficina y vio a Shizuo esperándolo a su izquierda, fumando.

-Ten, tu paga del mes-Dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre donde había una gran suma de dinero.

-Gracias- Agradeció el rubio, guardando el sobre dentro de su chaqueta- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

-Ese era el último- Le dijo mientras bajaban por unas escaleras que los guiarían a el hall del hotel donde estaba por iniciar una subasta clandestina, donde la gente compraba reliquias robadas, cuadros, joyas de gran valor, terrenos, hasta personas.

-Voy a quedarme, si quieres puedes irte.

-No tengo nada interesante que hacer – Dijo Shizuo mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía a su jefe a una mesa algo apartada del resto de la gente.

Una vez sentados un camarero se acercó a ellos. Las luces mermaron su brillo excepto las del escenario.

La subasta comenzó, los vendedores mostraban la mercancía dando comienzo a la competencia de ver quien ofrecía más dinero y se lo llevaba por un precio ridículamente alto. Una hora pasó rápidamente, algunas personas que ganaban una subasta se retiraban con lo obtenido mientras otros se quedaban para seguir obteniendo más.

Shizuo fumaba su quinto cigarrillo, aburrido, mirando el escenario. Su jefe se había retirado unos minutos para ir a saludar a unos conocidos suyos que se encontraban allí. Se sirvió lo que quedaba del vino y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Las luces del lugar bajaron aún más su intensidad haciendo resaltar el escenario.

-Damas y Caballeros, la siguiente mercancía va a ser distinta a las demás, es especial- Comenzó a decir el patrocinador llamando la atención a todos.- Estoy segurísimo que aquí habrá una gran disputa por ver quien se llevara a este perverso espécimen.

El telón se abrió y se pudo apreciar a una persona arrodillada como una muñeca, sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y sus ojos y boca se encontraban tapados haciendo que sea difícil reconocerlo. El cuerpo delgado se encontraba cubierto solo por la ropa interior y la chaqueta que se deslizaba por su hombro izquierdo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Aquí tenemos un joven de 23 años, piel blanca muy suave y de cabello azabache-Comenzó a describir el hombre.- Algunos se preguntaran que tiene de especial este joven de aquí.

El patrocinador se acercó al chico colocándose detrás.

-Damas y Caballeros, les presento, aunque estoy seguro que todos lo conocen… a- Tiro de la venta que cubrían los ojos, rebelando la identidad del joven- ¡Orihara Izaya!

Los murmullos aumentaron. Shizuo miraba sorprendido al informante que se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-_Lo drogaron_-Pensó al instante para luego sonreír perversamente y seguir mirando.

* * *

Su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, escuchaba murmullos leves a lo lejos, seguía sintiendo frio y la soga clavarse aún más en sus muñecas. Escucho unos pasos y luego unos brazos levantarlo y llevarlo hacia algún lugar. Sintió el olor a tabaco y alcohol en el ambiente y los murmullos aumentar. Lo sentaron en el suelo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Se sentía débil por la droga que le inyectaron unos minutos antes, cuando comenzó a forcejear para librarse de las ataduras. Escucho una voz muy fuerte, desorientado intento entender lo que decía. Sintió una mano agarrar fuertemente la venda de sus ojos y retirársela con agresividad, jalándole algunos cabellos en el proceso, pero no sintió dolor. La luz lo cegó unos segundos y lentamente recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Muchas personas hablaban entre ellas mientras lo observaban, algunas caras reflejaban sorpresa, ira, hasta lujuria.

-¿Sorprendidos no?- Sintió una mano levantarle el mentón- Es el verdadero Orihara Izaya, el informante que a más de uno de aquí a hecho que caigan en su juego.

Quiso fulminar con la mirada a todos aquellos en la sala, pero ni fuerzas para eso tenía.

-Escucho ofertas –Dijo soltándole el mentón.

-10.000- Se escuchó en el salón

-20.000- Ofreció una mujer

-¡30.000!

Se escucharon dos personas gritar ofreciendo más dinero por él.

-¡100.000! –Se escuchó una oferta que hizo que todos en el salón quedara en silencio.

-¡Vendido!- Grito rápidamente el patrocinador.

El telón se cerró y la subasta continuo, de nuevo lo alzaron y lo dejaron sobre una cama. Sintió sus ojos opacarse, la droga hacia que no pudiera controlar sus emociones. Era su fin, había sido comprado por algún viejo pervertido o alguna persona a la cual había utilizado para su propia diversión que quería vengarse. Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro cayendo sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos evitando que salgan más. Se sentía débil, humillado, se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan descuidado cayendo en una trampa tan estúpida. Unos pasos hicieron que abra los ojos, encontrándose con una mujer de unos 20 años de largo cabello negro y de ojos azules, llena de joyas en sus dedos y cuello, vistiendo ropa que a simple viste se notaba que era cara.

-Hola Orihara-san-Saludo sentándose al lado de él-

El pelinegro la miraba sin articular ninguna palabra, junto toda la fuerza que pudo y se levantó rápidamente con la intención de agredirla, pero una mano le sujeto el cabello y lo tiro de nuevo a la cama, esta vez si le dolió el jalón en el cabello. En ningún momento vio al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Que agresivo Orihara-san-Reprocho infantilmente la mujer para luego sonreír –La pasaras muy bien en mi casa esta noche.

Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo haciendo que lo invada la oscuridad.

* * *

Sonrió mirando el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre la cama, en el centro de la habitación para luego recorrer con la mirada el lugar asegurándose que todo esté preparado. Un ruido proveniente del joven hizo que su atención se concentrara en él.

Izaya sentía sobre sus ojos una venda que cubría su visión, quiso levantar sus brazos para quitársela pero estas se encontraban sujetas sobre su cabeza con unas esposas cubiertas con piel, a la cabecera de la cama. Se removió un poco y se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnudo.

-Qué demonios- Susurro agitando las manos intentando romper las esposas.

-Es inútil Orihara-san- Escucho una voz a su izquierda.

-Suéltame- Gruño sin dejar de moverse.-Me las pagaras

-Sí que eres valiente para amenazarme en la situación que te encuentras- Dijo pasando sus dedos lentamente por la pierna desnuda de Izaya.

-¡¿Eres la mujer de la subasta no?!-Grito sacudiendo sus piernas que también se encontraban encadenadas a las esquinas de la cama.-

-Sí y te aseguro que esta noche no la olvidaras nunca- Le susurro cerca del oído.

Levanto la pierna del informante y coloco sobre su rodilla, un cinturón ancho de color negro del cual colgaba una gruesa soga del mismo color, luego repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna.

-¡Que estás haciendo!-Grito sin mostrar su pánico al sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a separarse.

-Eres muy flexible-Comento la mujer mientras le sacaba las cadenas de los tobillos.

-Que vas hacerme-Pregunto tenso el pelinegro al sentirse tan expuesto.

-Ya te lo dije Orihara-san- Dijo acercándose para luego taparle la boca con su mano- Que la pasarías bien aquí en mi casa.

Acerco rápidamente un frasco a la nariz de Izaya para que lo respire.

-Esto hará que te relajes solo un poco, quiero que estés cien por ciento sólido para lo que viene-Dijo retirando el frasco- No es muy potente pero no tardará mucho en hacer efecto.

Escucho los pasos alejarse y una puerta abrirse.

-Se paciente, lo mejor ya viene- Fue lo último que escucho, seguido de la puerta cerrarse.

Izaya intento cerrar sus piernas pero los gruesos cinturones se encontraban fuertemente atados a los costados de la cama impidiéndole cerrarlas. Intento seguir forcejeando con las esposas, pero mientras pasaban los minutos sentía que su fuerza disminuía y el calor lo invadía.

_-¿Que me está pasando?-_Se preguntó.

Su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego de unos minutos cerrarse.

-¿¡Qué demonios es lo que me hiciste oler!?-Dijo furioso sabiendo que se encontraba allí.

El silencio lo ponía más nervioso haciendo que vuelva a tirar de las esposas. Se quedó quieto al escuchar los pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su derecha, aun sin ver giro su cara a esa dirección, donde escucho varios cajones abrirse y cerrarse. Sintió la cama hundirse a su lado y una mano fría recorrer lentamente su pierna haciendo que temblase.

-No me toques-Susurro intentado que su voz no tiemble al igual que su cuerpo.

La mano no se detuvo hasta llegar a su hombría la cual agarro y alzo colocando un arnés. Sin detenerse continuo tocando toco el cuerpo del informante que se estremecía a cada toque.

-_Esto está mal_-Se repetía mentalmente el informante.-_Es por culpa de ese frasco._

Una parte de su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias, su miembro se encontraba apretado en el arnés. Sus pezones se encontraban siendo estimulados por unos suaves labios haciendo que salieran gemidos de su boca. El cuerpo al lado suyo se levantó dejándolo jadeando encima de la cama por unos segundos. Se sobresaltó al sentir un líquido frio caer sobre su hombría, un dedo comenzó hacer círculos sobre su entrada expuesta haciendo que tensara. Lentamente sintió el dedo abriéndose paso en su interior con facilidad por el lubricante que le había tirado. El digito se movía dentro de él expandiéndolo para meter un segundo dedo. Jadeo al sentir que abría y cerraba sus dedos y los empujaba más a dentro, en un rápido movimiento los saco para poner algo en su interior empujándolo con un dedo para que ese extraño objeto redondo entrara más profunde en él. Una cadena unida a las esposas lo mantenía a la cabecera de la cama, escucho ruidos y luego fue levantado quedando suspendido con los brazos hacia arriba. Sobre la cama habían tubos de metal donde fue enganchado, dejándolo de rodillas aun con las piernas separadas.

Movía su cuerpo intentando liberarse débilmente, escuchaba los pasos rodear la cama y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle algo comenzó a moverse. El objeto en su interior comenzó a vibrar suavemente sacándole suspiros involuntarios de placer, sintió en su pierna unas tres gruesas telas de cuero rozarle, recorriendo su pecho, cuello y espalda. La vibración fue aumentando de a poco sacándole unos pocos jadeos. Su miembro aun apretado en el arnés le impediría correrse, las tiras de cuero seguían moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y cuando la vibración aumento un latigazo impacto en su espalda.

-Ahh!-Gimió de dolor y placer ante el repentino golpe.

El objeto dentro suyo aumento su vibración bruscamente y un nuevo latigazo impacto en su pierna derecha sacándole gemidos de placer y dolor. Los latigazos eran fuertes sin llegar a lastimarlo, el placer lo estaba enloqueciendo, su miembro goteaba sin poder brindarle atención. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, los impactos eran precisos, su boca se encontraba seca. Un impacto en su muslo izquierdo, gimió, otro impacto en su espalda, un hilo de saliva descendía de su boca, otro latigazo directo a su entrada, arqueo su cuerpo, el siguiente fue directo a su miembro, grito.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron repentinamente, respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, las esposas eran lo único que lo mantenía erguido. Detrás suyo le sujetaron la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza. Sintió algo ser colocado en su boca, tomaba desesperadamente el agua que se escurría por sus labios, deslizándose por su cuerpo. La botella fue retirada de su boca y arrojaba a algún lugar de la habitación. El objeto dentro suyo fue jalado bruscamente y una mano rodeo su miembro comenzando a acariciarle la punta.

-N-no- Dijo débilmente Izaya, gimiendo removiéndose intentando alejar la mano de su miembro.-N-no toq-ques ahí.

La mano se retiró de su miembro dirigiéndose a su trasero separándolo, dejando a la vista su entrada. Arqueo su espalda al sentir algo grande intentando entrar.

-N-no más vibradores, p-por favor-Dijo rápidamente el informante sintiendo que retiraban el objeto para luego suspirar de alivio.

-Tienes miedo de que robe tu virginidad I-zaa-yaa~Kuun -Susurraron en su oído.

Su cuerpo se tensó bruscamente al escuchar la voz de la persona detrás suyo. Se negaba a creer que esa persona se encontraba en esa misma habitación, haciéndole esas cosas. Solo una persona alargaba las vocales de su nombre cada vez que lo veía, con la intención de matarlo. Sentía la cálida respiración de él en su cuello haciéndolo estremecer más.

-Sh-shizu-chan- Tartamudeo aun sin creerlo.

-¿Sorprendido? I-zaa-yaa~Kuun- Dijo el rubio recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del informante haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿¡Q-que haces!?-Pregunto alarmado al sentir que separaba su trasero de nuevo.

-Continuar con lo que estaba haciendo-Contesto Shizuo metiendo su miembro en la entrada de Izaya.

-N-no…ah- Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir el miembro de Shizuo empujando en su interior.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo cuando el rubio metió el resto de su hombría de una sola estocada dando en cierto punto. El placer fue demasiado para él, ya no podía soportarlo más.

* * *

Un aroma dulce inundo sus fosas nasales haciendo que arrugue su nariz. Comenzó abrir sus ojos intentando enfocar bien su vista, levanto su cabeza sintiendo algo sujeto alrededor de su cuello impidiendo poder levantarlo mucho, quiso levantar su mano para tocarlo pero algo se lo impedía, dirigió su mirada a sus manos que se encontraban extendidas hacia delante, encadenadas. Asustado vio dos largas cadenas, una salía de las esposas y la otra desde su cuello que llegaban hasta la cabecera de la gran cama. El respaldo no era igual al de las camas tradicionales, esta tenía tubos negros atravesados entre ellos, allí se encontraba el final de las cadenas. Las sabanas que se encontraban revueltas, eran de color rojo al igual que los almohadones, miro a su alrededor arrepintiéndose al instante.

La habitación era de color rojo al igual que las sabanas de la cama. A su derecha había una cruz de madera con correas de cuero en las esquinas. En la pared detrás de la cama bien acomodadas una al lado de la otra, caían distintos tipos de látigos, largos, cortos, de tiras de cuero, trenzados, látigos de tiras, entre otros tipos. Miro a su izquierda, ahí se encontraba un largo sillón de cuero de color rojo, de la pared colgaban cuerdas de cuero, collares con tachas y esposas.

Su cuerpo temblaba viendo todos los objetos que tenía a la vista. Enderezo sus piernas sintiéndolas un poco débiles, sus tobillos estaban encadenados a las patas de la cama dejándole las piernas separadas, noto que la cama era más alta que las comunes, incluso parado, su torso seguía recostado en las suaves sabanas. El arnés seguía en su dormido miembro, sobre la cama se encontraba un látigo con tres tiras de cuero negro y un vibrador con forma de huevo con un largo hilo, con un control al lado.

De repente las sensaciones de hace un rato llegaron a su mente, las vibraciones, los golpes, el arnes apretando su miembro evitando que se pudiera correr, el miembro de Shizuo entrando en él y luego oscuridad. Él era inexperto en todo lo relacionado con el sexo y el haberlo sometido a tanto placer y las drogas, su cuerpo no lo resistió. Unos pasos detrás suyo le alertaron de que no se encontraba solo. Shizuo se paró a su lado, en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo, llevaba puesto solo un bóxer de color azul que hacia resaltar su hombría.

-Al fin despiertas pulga-Dijo el rubio dándole una calada al cigarrillo, para luego sonreír.- ¿Fue mucho placer para ti?

-No sabía que Shizu~Chan tenía esta clase de fetiches- Contesto desviando el tema.

-Yo no tengo ningún fetiche- Fulmino con la mirada el rubio a Izaya, para luego caminar hacia un mueble cerca sillón de cuero.

Izaya siguió con la mirada al Shizuo, giro un poco más su cabeza, pero la cadena de su cuello le impedía ver más allá, pero solo podía ver un gran mueble.

-¿Recuerdas a la mujer de cabello negro?-Pregunto Shizuo mientras buscaba algo-

-La que me compro en la subasta- Contesto cauteloso el informante.

-Sí y no-Dijo el rubio acercándose con un objeto en sus manos que Izaya no podía ver- Quien te compro en la subasta fui yo.

Izaya abrió sus ojos sorprendido, giro rápidamente su cuello para verlo, olvidando que este se encontraba encadenado, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡¿Tú me compraste?!-Pregunto sorprendido- ¡Con que dinero!

-Aunque no lo parezca, el salario de mi trabajo es alto-Contesto simplemente el rubio colocándose detrás del informante.- Gracias a mí, hay más deudores, que prefieren pagar sus deudas por miedo a que les haga daño.

-Y la mujer que tiene que ver en esto -Quiso saber Izaya.- ¿Porque me compraste?

-Fue un impulso, tenía pensado liberarte y que todo vuelva a la normalidad- Dijo Shizuo dejando lo que tenía en las manos sobre la cama.-Una vez terminada tu subasta ella se acercó a mí ofreciéndome un cuarto "especial" de su casa.

-¿Porque aceptaste?-Pregunto enojado Izaya comenzando a sentir calor en su cuerpo.

-No lo iba hacer, pero cuando me trajo aquí me mostro muchos videos interesantes -Dijo Shizuo recostándose levemente sobre el cuerpo de Izaya para susurrarle en el oído- Y quise probar un par contigo.

El cuerpo de Izaya tembló al sentir el cálido susurro en su oído. Las manos de Shizuo comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, metiéndose por debajo, llegando a sus pezones los cuales comenzó a pellizcar.

-N-no-Se negaba el informante intentando moverse, pero las cadenas en sus tobillos, manos, cuello y el cuerpo de Shizuo encima suyo no le permitía.

-El afrodisiaco está haciendo efecto más rápido que antes- Comenzó Shizuo comenzando a lamerle y morderle los hombros para ir descendiendo.

Shizuo metió lentamente un dedo en la entrada de Izaya para comenzar a moverlo en círculos.

-No, s-sácalo-Gimió Izaya al sentir el digito entrar y salir.

-¿Prefieres algo más grande I-zaa-yaa~Kun?-Dijo Shizuo retirando el dedo para agarrar el objeto que dejo sobre la cama.

Lentamente comenzó a ingresar una bola de metal en la entrada del informante.

-Ahh!-Gimio alto al sentir la bola de metal fría en su interior.-¿Q-que est-tas h-haciendo?

-Estas son bolas chinas, faltan cuatro más-Dijo Shizuo empujando la segunda bola.

Izaya se retorcía al sentir las bolas chocar en su interior al ser empujadas por el dedo de Shizuo, su miembro se encontraba apretado en el arnés entre su cuerpo y la cama. La quinta bola entro en él sacándole un fuerte gemido, el dedo de Shizuo las empujaba más a dentro suyo moviendo en su interior. Comenzó a refregarse contra la cama en un intento de calmar su apretado miembro sin lograrlo. Sintió las cadenas de sus tobillos ser retiradas, vio a Shizuo subirse a la cama y retirarle también las esposas de sus muñecas dejándole solo la cadena del cuello. El rubio se acomodó entre las almohadas que había en el respaldo de tubos de hierro de la cama y desenganchar la cadena de su cuello.

-Ven aquí- Dijo Shizuo jalando levemente la cadena.

Izaya seguía en la misma posición mirando al rubio, sus ojos reflejaban lujuria y pasión haciendo que se estremezca de placer. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, subió una pierna a la cama deteniéndose al sentir las bolas chinas moverse en su interior, sacándole gemidos. La cadena de su cuello fue jalada de nuevo, subió su otra pierna y gateo lentamente mientras gemía hasta llegar a las piernas de Shizuo. El rubio levanto el mentón de Izaya viendo los ojos rojizos nublados de placer, en un movimiento rápido, atrapo los labios del informante en un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas inexpertas chocaban con la otra. Tuvieron que romper el beso por la falta de aire, se quedaron mirando jadeantes, Shizuo jalo de la cadena del cuello de Izaya dejándolo cerca de su entrepierna.

Sin escapatoria, Izaya agarro el borde del bóxer de Shizuo deslizándolo por sus largas piernas, liberando la gran erección del rubio. Acerco su boca y comenzó a dar lamidas por toda la base llegando a la punta donde comenzó a succionar, sacándole suspiros a Shizuo. Lentamente se metió el miembro en su boca comenzando un lento sube y baja que se fue intensificando por Shizuo que agarro su cabeza haciendo que aumente la velocidad. Cuando sintió que se estaba por venir, retiro bruscamente a Izaya haciendo que se sentara encima suyo.

Agarro la fina cuerda que salía de la entrada del informante y comenzó a jalar haciendo que salgan las bolas chinas. Izaya gemía al sentir como salió la última bola siendo remplazadas por el miembro de Shizuo de una sola estocada.

-Ahhh!-Gimió fuertemente Izaya al sentir el duro miembro de Shizuo en su interior.

Impaciente, Shizuo agarro de las caderas al informante y lo levanto sacando casi todo su miembro para luego dejarlo caer. Izaya se sujetó fuertemente de los hombros de Shizuo clavándole sus uñas sintiendo el miembro entrar y salir de él. En un rápido movimiento el rubio salió de él y cambio de posiciones, dejando al pelinegro contra el respaldo de la cama mientras lo penetraba por salvajemente por detrás.

-S-shiz-zu~C-chan, q-quiero cor-rerme- Pidió entrecortadamente Izaya sujetándose a los largos tubos cruzados del respaldo de la cama.

-Te dejare correrte si dices-_por favor amo_-Le susurro Shizuo a su oído para luego mordisquearlo.

-N-no-Se negó Izaya ante tal vergonzoso pedido.

-Entonces parare- Dijo el rubio sacando su miembro.

-No, no lo saques, se siente bien- Reclamo Izaya girando su rostro para ver a Shizuo.

-Pídemelo como te dije-Dijo rozando su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro.

-_Por favor amo_-Pidió el pelinegro sintiendo el miembro entrar de una sola estocada.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, Shizuo jadeaba sujetando las caderas de Izaya que se encontraba agarrado fuertemente de los tubos de hierro, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su boca mientras gemía sin parar sintiendo al rubio dar en su punto de placer, sentía el orgasmo acercarse.

-A-amo…p-por favor…qui-ero c-correrme–Pedía Izaya entrecortadamente.

-Lo has hecho bien Izaya-kun, te lo mereces.

Shizuo acerco su mano quitando el arnés que tenía apretado el miembro de Izaya.

-AHHH!-Grito de placer al sentir su miembro ser liberado corriéndose en el momento.

Shizuo sintió las paredes del interior de Izaya apretar su miembro haciendo que se corriera dentro de él. Se quedaron en esa misma posición intentando calmar sus respiraciones, Izaya sintió los fuertes brazos de Shizuo rodearlo y desmayarse de nuevo.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, reconociendo que estaba en su casa. El sol comenzaba a salir iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Se levantó somnoliento para ir tomar un baño. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo relajándolo, se rio levemente recordando el sueño que tubo. Estiro su mano para agarrar la esponja y vio que en su muñeca, la piel se encontraba levemente roja, extrañado miro su otra muñeca viendo que tenía la misma marca. Miro su cuerpo encontrando pequeñas rayas rojas provocadas por los latigazos. Estaba tan concentrado mirando su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entro a la ducha, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Asustado, Izaya aparto rápidamente los brazos intentando apartarse provocando que se resbalara, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero de nuevo esos brazos lo sujetaron evitando su caída. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Shizuo rodeando su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-No fue un sueño-Susurro Izaya, siendo escuchado por el rubio que se rio al ver la cara sorprendida del informante.

-No, no lo fue-Dijo Shizuo deslizando sus manos por las marcas en el pecho y espalda de Izaya- Los latigazos, el vibrador, las bolas chinas, y yo, no fueron un sueño.

Shizuo recorría el cuerpo del pelinegro que se estremecía en sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlo, en un rápido movimiento lo levanto haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura, apoyándolo contra la fría pared sacándole un gemido.

-Todo fue real –Dijo mirando el rostro mojado de Shizuo.- ¿Entonces, que haces aquí?

-Yo te compre en la subasta, me perteneces- Contesto el rubio cerca de los labios del pelinegro.-

-Ni creas que dejare que me lleves de nuevo a ese lugar- Dijo enojado Izaya intentando soltarse de Shizuo.

-Estoy de acuerdo - Sonrió Shizuo desconcertando al informante- Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, lo beso. Izaya se sostenía de los hombros del rubio mientras este invadía su boca con su lengua. El agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos, Shizuo deslizo un dedo en la entrada de Izaya, sobresaltándolo.

-Quiero que tu cuerpo reaccione a mis caricias, sin drogas ni objetos de por medio-Confeso Shizuo, metiendo tres dedos en el interior de Izaya.

-Entonces, hazlo- Dijo Izaya agarrando la cara de Shizuo entre sus manos para besarlo lentamente.

Se besaron sin prisa, saboreando los labios del otro. Las manos de Izaya recorrían la espalda de Shizuo para luego clavar sus uñas al sentir como entraba en él. Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas, disfrutando del cuerpo de otro, se fueron tornando un poco más rápidas, ahogando sus últimos gemidos en la boca del otro.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose intentando regular sus respiraciones, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ambos miraban ese nuevo brillo en los ojos del otro, ninguno decía nada, porque para ellos, las palabras no eran necesarias.


End file.
